Car Wash
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: Ron converts an unused part of their home into something special. Hermione appreciates it.


**Car Wash**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on November 15, 2015

* * *

"Goodbye, love!"

Ron shut the door and rubbed his hands with glee. With Hermione gone to work for the rest of the day, he had time to construct his surprise.

It had been an eventful few weeks. After two years of living in the cramped flat above the shop, they'd made the decision to purchase their own home. Despite initially wanting to stay in London, they soon found that the options available in their price range left much to be desired.

Instead, like his parents, they found a cozy bungalow with a small plot of land in the countryside. It reminded him of the place he grew up, though much less crowded and noisy.

Ron was happy with having their own space, away from the shop. It gave them a sense of freedom they never had before. Hearing Hermione's moans and cries at full volume as they christened each room of their new home was certainly worth the move.

Ron felt a familiar sensation down below and shook his head, needing to focus.

The only room which remained untouched was the dusty old garage. Surprisingly, Hermione just wanted to leave it be until they had a use for it, but Ron had other plans. Ever since he saw it he knew it had potential, and it wasn't as if they needed it for an automobile!

The thought had struck him a few days ago, when they discovered the bathtub could barely contain the two of them. Though once Hermione had started moving her hips, all his thoughts had faded into bliss.

Now that she was out of the house, it was time to get to work. He was thankful again, for the millionth time during the move, that he had the aid of magic. He had seen the Grangers do some renovations to their home, and it had taken months. He'd even managed to get the materials he needed, though costly on such short notice, and had made sure to keep Hermione from seeing them.

After he and the rest of the family had helped Bill expand Shell Cottage last summer, he was pretty confident in his skills. He started by giving the room a good cleaning. He paused for a second when he discovered some cobwebs in the corner, but after facing the likes of Aragog, he could handle a couple of garden spiders.

As he worked throughout the day, he got more and more excited seeing his vision come to life. Just as he put the finishing touches on the room, he heard the distinctive click of the door being unlocked.

"Ron! I'm home!"

He quickly exited the garage, making sure to close the door behind him. Striding down the hallway, he found the love of his life, her bushy hair chaotic and her cheeks rosy from what he assumed had been a blustery day in London. Gods, how he loved her.

He couldn't help but sweep her up into a long, deep snog.

"Wow," she breathed heavily, "what was that for?"

"You just looked so cute standing there, I couldn't resist!"

She smiled at him, loving his spontaneity. "Well, that was nice, especially after the day I had. There is so much to do and our department needs more…"

She stopped abruptly and looked at him strangely, noting the joy on his face as he practically bounced up and down on his heels. Her eyes narrowed as she slowly slipped off her shoes.

"What have you been up to?"

"Oh, just a little project."

"What kind of project? I hope you didn't turn our yard into a Quidditch pitch like you wanted to."

"Nothing of the sort, love. In fact, I think you'll love it."

His enthusiasm was both palpable and infectious.

"Really? Show me!"

Like an excited child, Ron grabbed her hand and led her to the garage door. "Look, I know we didn't have anything in mind, but I had an idea and decided to just go for it."

He swung open the door, causing Hermione to gasp as she was hit with a rush of humid air.

As she stepped through the doorway, she was amazed to find a miniature replica of the prefect's bath at Hogwarts. The pool itself looked deep and inviting, already filled with steaming hot, bubbly water. There were a few different taps running along the side, and she caught a hint of strawberry in the air, her favourite. She wanted to dive right into the layer of bubbles blanketing the surface. She even spotted his and hers towels and bathrobes, an idea she suspected Ron got from her parents' house.

She was astonished. "How did you… this is… I can't believe you built this!"

"Well, I knew it was a place we both found relaxing and comforting, so I wanted to bring that into our home."

She moved toward the edge of the pool, surveying the work Ron had done in converting the garage into this paradise. Her eyes kept being drawn to the water. It didn't look very deep, but it was perfect.

Before he could say a word, Hermione banished her clothes, leaving her completely starkers. She dropped to a sitting position on the edge, her toes and calves dipping into the pool, and pushed into the warm depths, submerging her whole naked body.

She finally surfaced for air, rivulets of water running down her face. She floated leisurely against the wall, her eyes closed and her head tilted back. She knew Ron was still standing there, his mouth likely agape.

This took her back to her school days. More often than not, she'd used the bath at Hogwarts to escape into fantasy, starring a certain redhead.

"Ron, I used to daydream."

Her fingers found a familiar spot and started gently rubbing in circles, causing her to whimper.

"I would dream that I would be in here, and I would look up and you would be there, watching me."

"But… you said the door… was charmed not to let anyone—"

Ron's was much closer now, his voice husky and strained.

"Hush, it was a fantasy. You'd be standing there, naked, and I would tell you to join me."

She sighed loudly, her sounds drowning out the splashes of her frenzied hand under the surface.

"Oh God, Ron, you'd join me in the pool. You'd kiss me and touch me. I would imagine how your cock might feel in my hands, and other places."

She opened her eyes to find him staring down at her from the edge of the bath. His hand was gripping his hard member, clearing outlined against the material of his trousers.

With her free hand, she picked up her wand and banished his clothes away as well, causing him to yelp. His large erection jutted out temptingly from a tangle of wiry ginger hair.

"Fuck, Hermione. Do you know how many times I wanked in that bath, thinking about you? Imaging all the dirty things I would do to you? The thought of you doing the same…"

Brown eyes met blue, as they shared an intense, passionate stare.

"Show me," she whispered. "Show me how you would touch yourself, dreaming of me."

He barely nodded his head as he took hold of cock, slowly stroking it while focusing on the undulated ripples caused by the motions of her self-pleasure.

"Fuck. You in your school uniform or in those thin pajamas you used to wear that hugged your arse and drove me crazy. In that purple jumper you had, that showed the barest hint of your tits…"

His hand was stroking his erection much faster and his eyes were shut tightly as he recalled his memories of her.

She licked her lips as she observed him, taking in every inch of his freckled skin, his muscled legs, and his sharp hipbones. Her fingers rubbed her sensitive clit, but she knew they would both come soon if they didn't stop.

"Ron!" she grasped, not wanting to interrupt her voyeurism, but needing more.

His eyelashes fluttered open. All she had to do was beckon him with one finger and he was in the water.

Ron pinned Hermione to the pool wall and kissed her, hungrily, urgently. He lifted her up, using the buoyancy of the water to his advantage. Not caring about the soapy residue covering her slick body, his mouth travelled down her neck and chest, finding her soft breasts. He sucked on her aroused nipples, causing her to make an indecipherable cry.

He finally pulled away and she dropped back down in a flurry of soap suds, before placing her arms around his broad shoulders and tracing the pattern of freckles she'd long since memorized. The heat enveloped them, as water and sweat traced paths down their blazing skin.

She plunged her hand back into the pool and grasped his hardness.

"I need to feel this," she commanded, her voice bouncing off the tile walls. "Right. Now."

Hermione wrapped her legs around him as they remained floating, her back supported by the wall. She could feel him, slowly pushing against her entrance. They both whimpered loudly as his cock slid deep inside, joining them as one.

She buried her face in his neck as he thrust in and out, slower than normal due to the water, drawing out the exquisite pleasure.

"Yes, Ron, more. Just like in my dreams."

"Fuck, you're so fucking hot, Hermione. You've always been my fantasy."

His ragged breaths cut through the wisps of steam surrounding them, as he increased his pace, pounding into her. "Shite, Hermione, so good."

She threw her head back in ecstasy, as she felt the upcoming crescendo of orgasm. Ron's lips ravenously tasted her neck, his firm buttocks clinched with effort as he continued his thrusts underwater. He shifted slightly as her grip on his cock tightened.

He knew she was close, and increased his pace even more than he thought possible.

"Oh, Ron, that's it, give it to me hard!"

Her fingers were a blur below the surface, pushing her to that breaking point she desired.

"YES! Ohhhh, fuuuuck. R-rron."

She convulsed hard and blinked rapidly several times as he slowed down. She sagged against him, her heaving tits pressing into his hard chest.

He continued at a gentler pace, knowing how sensitive her clit was. She hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, urging him on.

"Ron, that was fucking brilliant… or should I say brilliant fucking? Now, I want you to shoot a big load of spunk, just like you used to when you were thinking about me. When you dreamed about taking me, whenever and however you wanted."

It was his turn now, and his pace turned erratic, a sure indication that he close.

"Oh, fuck, love. You're so deep inside. I'm all yours now!"

"Yes, Hermione! I'm going to… Fuck! FUUUCK!"

He stiffened as he came hard. She could feel his load, hotter than the water around them.

He held her tightly as they floated there, completely undone. She could feel his fingers splayed across the naked, damp skin of her back, and she was content.

After a moment of recovery, he pulled back and kissed a drop of water from the tip of her nose, before grinning.

"I think we're going to like this room."

"Mmm, hmm."

"The only problem is, my legs feel like jelly. Maybe we can try something different next time."

"Oh, don't worry, Ron. I have a lot of fantasies to fulfill in here."


End file.
